galagafandomcom-20200213-history
Galaga Remix
'''Galaga Remix '''is a port of the original Galaga on the iPhone and iPod Touch systems. It included the original Galaga, not changed and a new game with enhanced graphics and gameplay. Gameplay Remix has three control types for movement including virtual arrows, a virtual slider, or you can tilt the ipod to move from left or right. One can change the controls at any time bu t the slider seems to be the best choice. The original supports these too only that all of them seem a little less responsive due to the ship moving slower in the original than the new game. Controls aside, the gameplay is pretty faithful to previous Galaga games as you control a little ship with three lives, one hit and you are dead unless you get power ups from rescuing abducted ships from those pesky Galaga. Enemy pattern is unpredictable keeping players on their toes. One of the new features is how a level progresses, in each stage there are 5 sub stages which counts as waves(example: Level 1-2, similar to games like Super Mario) and when you reach the 5th sub level, you fight a big boss that has bullet and enemy patterns of their own, some requiring the player to hit multiple parts before killing them. After the boss, the player then goes to the Challenging Stage where the player can score big points and extra lives. Weaponry Galaga Remix has a wide assortment of weapons that can be used in the game, nine to be exact which might be the most in any galaga game. However, at first glance, there seems to be only three weapons and true to Galaga fasion, when you get hit you loose the weapon but you won't die. These basic weapons include: Wide Shot(WS): Like Galaga Arrangement, this shoots out a large missile double the power of the regular shot. Rapid Shot(RS): Similar to Galaga Arrangement as well, this shoots five shots if you hold down the fire button. It has a fast fire rate but it is significantly weaker than the regular shot. 3 Way Shot(3S): Shoots missiles in a 3 ways(as it's name implies) at about the same power as the regular shot, but it's great for clearing out multiple enemies at once. Players may not realize this, but if they let another invader abduct them you could combine them to get a brand new weapon. This is risky however, as you could easily loose two lives doing this but the results are tremendous allowing players to breeze through many of the more challenging levels later on as they can now take three hits before dying but 1 hit will revert them back to the previous power they had. The combinations include: WS+WS= Strong Wide Shot: A much larger wide shot than the regular one doing triple the damage. RS+RS= Laser Beam: Fires an extremely fast laser beam, very weak but it is good for getting multiple hits and racking up points. 3S+3S= 5 Way Shot: Similar to the 3 way shot but you could now shoot 5 bullets in all frontal directions allowing the player to hit more targets. WS+RS= Rapid Wide Shot: Same power as the regular wide shot, but it has the fire rate of the rapid shot. WS+3S= 3 Way Wide Shot: Shoots 3 bullets like the 3 way shot, but the center bullet is a Wide Shot missile. RS+3S= Rapid 3 Way Shot: Fires 3 way shots at the fire rate of a Rapid Shot, extremely effective. 3S+3S+RS= Rapid 5 Way Shot: Only seen on Sep 5 2011, this one is a 5 way shot at a rapid shot's fire rate. 3S+3S+WS= 5 Way Wide Shot: Same speeds compared to the no-power weapon, but 5 directions at once. The center bullets and the one on the extreme right are Wide Shot bullets. 3S+RS+RS= 3 Way Laser Beam: Shoots laser beams 3 directions at a time. Reception Remix had a relatively sound reception from some critics. Gaming website IGN gave the game a 7.5 praising it for having the same old addictive game while adding a brand new one on top of that. However, they complained that the controls, especially on the original needed to be adressed and they also complained that Remix felt a little too streamlined making it feel short. Other Information At the moment, Galaga Remix costs $2.99 on the Ipod Touch's App Store which is a great deal considering the buyer is getting two games for a very low price. Bandai-Namco also released Remixed versions of Dig Dug and Pole Position. Gameplay Video thumb|360px|left Category:Games